Warrior Cats Talk Show
by warriorhalfblood
Summary: Title says all! Hosts are Tigerstar, Firestar, and Blaze! Now accepting oc's. Come and check out Warrior Cats Talk Show! BAD SUMMERY. Give it a chance.
1. Episode 1

**Hi. Here's the first chapter for Warrior Cats Talk Show! …yay… Here's the deal. If you want me to continue, review. Hope you like it. I dunno if it's funny. I'm not really making it to be funny. But if it's funny, good for you! OK! To the first chapter!**

Blaze: Hello! And welcome to Warrior Cats Talk show! The names Blaze Ash Falling Railroad Cake Your Father Is A Monster Rebellious Mother Dog! Blaze to my friends.

I am one of the hosts, followed by…. Firestar! And… Tigerstar! Yes these two are enemies! But they have agreed not to fight once they saw their salaries! OK! Lets start, ready guys?

Tigerstar: No.

Firestar: [YAWN]

Blaze: [sigh]

Blaze: Our first guest is… Bluestar!

Tigerstar: [Eye twitches]

Firestar: Hello!

Bluestar: Help me! I was kidnapped! And I-

Blaze: OK! [clears throat] Bluestar please stop talking. [glares at threateningly]

Bluestar: [gulps]

Tigerstar: So. Um. Hi…?

Bluestar: [glares] -YOU-

Firestar: Awkward…

Blaze: _Can we get a collar and a chain here please? Thank you!_

[Bluestar lunges at Tigerstar]

Bluestar: You tried to kill me!

Tigerstar: Under perfectly good reasons!

Bluestar: And what are those reasons?

Tigerstar: [coughs] depressed.. [coughs] crazy… BEEEP.

Blaze: WATCH YOUR MOUTH TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar: Yes ma'am.

Firestar: [clears throat] Can we stop the fighting? All I ever wanted was world peace, and sanitized prey, not to mention a better selection of she-cats…

Blaze: OK THEN!

Bluestar: [crys] OH WISE SQUIRREL, PLEASE HELP MY CLAN MATES!

Tigerstar, Firestar, Blaze: [stares at Bluestar as if she was crazy]

Blaze: Ahem. Yes, thank you for coming Bluestar. _Can we get security out here. She has to go back to the Insane Asylum. _

Firestar: Whew! Glad that's over!

Tigerstar: You barely even talked the whole show!

Firestar: Cuz I was getting coffee!

Tigerstar: Cats don't drink coffee. What is that sludge?

Firestar: [moves away awkwardly] NOTHING…

Blaze: Ewww. Firestar, is that liquefied poo?

Firestar: NO…. OK MAYBE.

Tigerstar: You're even stranger than the last time I saw you.

Firestar: And when was that?

Tigerstar: Yesterday.

Blaze: OK! THANK YOU FOR WATCHING WARRIORS TALK SHOW! DRIVE SAFELY! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT SHOW! BYE!

Firestar: Yeah. Leave. Bye.

Tigerstar: Wha?

THE END

**The whole Firestar/ Tigerstar host thing I give all credit to Kittyasha and her talk show on youtube. Thank you for reading. ****Review for more! **(I won't continue unless you review!) **Yes I know, very short, sorry!**


	2. Episode 2

**Hi. Thanks for the reviews. There were only two, but, hey, they were reviews! ****:P Kay, I'm gonna continue now! Again all credit to Kittyasha's warrior talk show.**

Previously on… _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_

_Tigerstar: So. Um. Hi..?_

_Bluestar: [glares] –YOU-_

_..._

_Bluestar: You tried to kill me!_

_Tigerstar: Under perfectly good reasons!_

_Bluestar: And what are those reasons?_

_Tigerstar: [coughs] depressed… [coughs] crazy…BEEP._

_Bluestar: [GASP!] _

_..._

_Blaze: Ewww, Firestar, is that liquefied poo?_

_Firestar: NO….OK MAYBE._

_..._

What will happen this time on Warrior Cats Talk Show? Will Firestar drink some more liquefied poo? Will Bluestar escape from the Insane Asylum? Find out in this episode of Warrior Cats Talk Show!

Blaze: Hello! And welcome back to Warrior Cats Talk Show! We are very happy to see you all here!

Firestar: Not so much this time.

Blaze: [blinks] Where's Tigerstar?

Firestar: Oh..yeah…about that.

Blaze: WHAT HAPPENED?

Firestar: He kinda got stuck at the Insane Asylum after dropping Bluestar off, and well, some people asked to hear his life story, and…

Blaze: Ok, we know what happened!

Blaze: [goes off to telephone] _Yes, we need a new host for the episode! Right away! That's right! You don't want me to call your mother do you? I didn't think so._

Firestar: So. What does a monkey say to a cat?

Blaze: I dunno. What?

Firestar: Hoo Hoo Hee Hah!

Blaze: A HAHAHAHA. [pretends to laugh] Firestar you crack me up!

Blaze: [rolls eyes]

Firestar: Whats your name?

Blaze: _Oh joy. _[heavy sarcasm] Blaze Ash Falling Railroad Cake Your Father Is A Monster…..

Firestar: You know what? Never mind.

Brambleclaw: Hello my adoring fans!

Blaze: [gets out phone] _That was the best you could do? Grrr._

Brambleclaw: So, what are we talking about?

Firestar: Nothing, just lame jokes.

Brambleclaw: What smells like liquefied p—

Firestar: OK! Lets start, shall we?

Blaze: Brambleclaw, how do you know what liquefied poo smells like?

Brambleclaw: [shrugs] Experiences.

Brambleclaw: I heard my dad was on this show, where is he?

Firestar: He's at the Insane Asylum.

Blaze: [moves fingers over throat] STOP!

Brambleclaw: I know my father has issues, but REALLY?

Blaze: Er, yeah.

Tigerstar: [breaks through windows in a straitjacket]

Brambleclaw: DADDY!

Firestar: Why is it every episode ends up strangely?

Blaze: I dunno.

Tigerstar: WHO TOOK MY SPOT ON THE SHOW?

Brambleclaw: [runs dramatically to father] DADDY!

Tigerstar: Oh. Its YOU.

Firestar: [sigh] I love family reunions!

Blaze: It's not part of the show! SECURITY!

Firestar: Yeah, get Brambleclaw outta here.

Blaze: I was thinking more Tigerstar. But, either one is fine.

Tigerstar: They locked me in this weird place, in this strange jacket!

Firestar: [cough] strait [cough] jacket.

Tigerstar: I don't care Mr. Know-It-All! Not all of us our nerds you know!

Blaze: Even I knew that..

Brambleclaw: [sucks paw] I MISSED YOU DA DA!

Firestar: Your son is as messed up as you.

Tigerstar: [still has straitjacket on] Well at least my son didn't lie to his whole clan!

Blaze: OK! JOIN US NEXT TIME ON… _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_Thank you for coming folks, goodnight everybody!

THE END

**-All credit to Kittyasha- REVIEW FOR MORE! Tell me what you think about it! Flames accepted [though I wish you wouldn't] **


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3! Awesome! All credit to Kittyasha and her youtube Warrior Cats Talk Show watch it some time! ANYWAY. Here's Episode 3, and guess what? We got Tigerstar outta the straitjacket! ^ _ ^**

_Previously on __**Warrior Cats Talk Show**__…_

_Blaze: [blinks] where's Tigerstar?_

_Firestar: Oh…Yeah…about that._

_Blaze: WHAT HAPPENED?_

_Firestar: He kinda got stuck at the Insane Asylum after dropping Bluestar off and well, some people asked to hear his life story and…_

_Blaze: Ok, we know what happened!_

…

_Firestar: What does a monkey say to a cat?_

_Blaze: I dunno. What?_

_Firestar: Hoo Hoo Hee Hah! _

…

_Tigerstar: [breaks through windows in a straitjacket] _

_Brambleclaw: DADDY! _

_Firestar: [sigh] I love family reunions!_

_Blaze: It's not part of the show! SECURITY!_

…

Will Tigerstar be let out of the Insane Asylum? Will Firestar's cheesy jokes ever end? Does Brambleclaw have the mind of a 3 year old? Watch _**Warrior Cats Talk Show **_to find out!

Blaze: Hey peeps! We kind of had a rough ending last episode…

Firestar: No we didn't…?

Tigerstar: As always.

Blaze: TIGERSTAR! [hugs] they let you out!

Tigerstar: Yeah… lets say they did!

Firestar: What REALLY happened Tigerstar?

Tigerstar: Well… they forgot to feed me, so I got BEEPED off-

Blaze: LANGUAGE TIGERSTAR! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

Tigerstar: Ok, OK! As I was saying, they forgot to feed me, so I sort of got out of my room, trying to find food, and when someone got in my way I—

Firestar: Killed 'em?

Tigerstar: NO! I farted!

Firestar: [blinks]

Tigerstar: Back to the story So I farted, and they all fainted, so I went to McDonalds—

Firestar: NO WAY! They have a McDonalds in the Insane Asylum?

Tigerstar: [gives threatening look] STOP INTRUPTING ME! And as a matter of fact, they did. BACK TO THE STORY FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME. So I got the Quarter Pounder, and realized I could escape! The End!

Blaze: Awww Tigerstar, you have the most amazing imagination!

Firestar: [snickers]

Tigerstar: BUT-

Blaze: OK to the show!

Blaze: Our first guest is… Hollyleaf!

Tigerstar: STARCLAN SAVE US!

Firestar: HEY! That's my grand daughter you're talking about, SHUT UP.

Tigerstar: {quote: _That's my grand daughter you're talking about,_} Exactly.

Blaze: AHEM. Please bring out Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: [blows air kisses] No I'm not great, you are! OK! I am! Thank you my fans!

Tigerstar: I'm pretty sure you don't have any fans at all.

Hollyleaf: Sure I do! Look at that man!

Tigerstar: I…Don't…see anything.

Hollyleaf: Don't you see silly? It's the Karate Kid's Master!

Tigerstar: Uh huh..

Firestar: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Tigerstar: Firestar, she's supposed to be a lot of things, like pretty for one, and you and I both know she's not.

Firestar: True.

Blaze: AHEM. So, Hollyleaf what would you like to talk about?

Hollyleaf: Umm? Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! Pick me!

Blaze: Uh he, he? Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf: Isn't it so cool? If you take an l out of my name, it says Holyleaf! It reminds me of HolyBEEP.

Blaze: WATCH YOUR MOUTH HOLLYLEAF!

Hollyleaf: Or it says Hollyeaf! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Firestar: [yawns] Any serious things to talk about.

Hollyleaf: Oh yeah! Can we play a song?

Tigerstar: NO.

Hollyleaf: Can I sing a song?

Tigerstar: NO.

Hollyleaf: _Someone left the cake out in the rain! _

Firestar: Oh no…

Tigerstar: [looks on horridly] OMG.

Hollyleaf: _And I don't think I could take it, cause it took so long to bake it!_

Blaze: Can we get security? Gee, it seems like I'm calling security every episode!

Tigerstar: Cause you are!

Firestar: Poor cake!

Hollyleaf: _And I'll never have that recipe again! Oh NOOO! _

Blaze: OK TAKE HER OFF THE SHOW! NOW

Firestar: [whimpers] Poor cake…. WASH AWAY THE HORROR! WASH AWAY THE HORROR!

Tigerstar: [snores] Uh wha? Oh I get to rap it up this time! YAY! Ok umm. AHEM. Thank you for watching _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_Drive safe! You'll have to! MWAHAHAHAHA!

The End

**How was that? Review for more. All credit to Kittyasha. Thank you! Bye!**


	4. Episode 4

Ok, I'm gonna stop saying "All credit to Kittyasha" because I've done it the last three episodes, so you probably get the point. Kay, here's Episode 4! Hope you like it!

_Previously on __**Warrior Cats Talk Show**__…_

_Blaze: TIGERSTAR! [hugs] they let you out!_

_Tigerstar: Yeah…lets say they did!_

…

_Tigerstar: …So I got the Quarter Pounder and I escaped!_

_Blaze: Awww Tigerstar, you have the most amazing imagination! _

_Tigerstar: BUT-_

…

_Blaze: Our first guest is…Hollyleaf!_

_Tigerstar: STARCLAN SAVE US!_

…

Will Tigerstar get over his addiction to McDonalds? Does Hollyleaf drink beer? Will Blaze marry Tigerstar? _WHAT! Who wrote this script? _

Blaze: Hi-

Firestar: You always start the show off, can one of us do it for a change?

Blaze: Umm, I don't think so.

Tigerstar: Typical.

Blaze: Why are you in a bad mood?

Tigerstar: OK, so I met this hot she-cat and she turned out to be Brindleface! I mean of all people! THEN she attacked me whining about how I killed her! BOO HOO! MAN UP BRINDLEFACE!

Firestar: ok…? I could have lived my whole life without knowing that.

Blaze: No you couldn't have.

Firestar: EH, you're right.

Blaze: [sigh] I still haven't started the show off, and we're on camera!

Tigerstar: Like the wise words of Obi Wan Kenobi, YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT UOU WANT!

Firestar: When did he say that?

Tigerstar: I don't really know.

Blaze: [clears throat] ANYWAY. Welcome to another episode of _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_I am one of your hosts, Blaze, and this is-

Tigerstar: TIGERSTAR! Ha! I said it before you Firestar!

Firestar: FIRESTAR! Awww dangit!

Blaze: Umm, yeah, that's Tigerstar, and that's Firestar.

Tigerstar: You don't need to introduce us after we introduced ourselves!

Firestar: [yawns]

Blaze: Uh huh. Ok please welcome our first guest-

Tigerstar: This should be good, another psychotic kitty…

Blaze: Blackstar!

Firestar: [gulps]

Blackstar: Hey, how's it going?

Tigerstar: …

Blaze: Please take a seat Blackstar! What would you like to talk about?

Blackstar: How everyone misunderstands me!

Tigerstar: [mutters] and how do they do that?

Firestar: [moves away awkwardly]

Blaze: How do they misunderstand you?

Tigerstar: I've got a question! Since when did we turn into psychiatrists?

Blaze: I don't really know.

Blackstar: I want people to see me as who I really am?

Blaze: And who is that?

Blackstar: BLACKSTAR! The king of pop!

Firestar: Isn't that Michael Jackson or something?

Blaze: [at Firestar] SHHHH!

Blaze: Go on Blackstar!

Blackstar: I'm barbie girl, In the barbie world!

Tigerstar: Kill me now.

Firestar: You're already dead.

Tigerstar: Shut up.

Blackstar: Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair!

Tigerstar: [whispers to Firestar] Who would want to do that?

Firestar: [shrugs]

Blackstar: Undress me everywhere!

Tigerstar: Can we call security now?

Blaze: [dances and crys] You SO get me! I'm a barbie girl…

Blackstar: Imagination, life is your creation!

Tigerstar: OK! Thank you for coming Blackstar! We understand who you are now!

Blackstar: [sniffles] really?

Firestar: Yep.

Tigerstar: Yes! [pushes towards exit] now go show your clan what you're made of!

Blackstar: I WILL!

Blaze: That song touched my heart!

Firestar: Seriously?

Tigerstar: Oh…my…pants…

Firestar: Oh my pants?

Tigerstar: Yes.

Blaze: [says through tears] Thank you for watching another episode of _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_Goodnight everybody!

The End.

**Review for me to continue. Tell me which episode is your favorite so far! [just out of curiosity] This one is definitely my favorite.**


	5. Episode 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy with forums, reading, so on. So here we go. I'm gonna stop with the previously's for this episode.**

Blaze: Hello Cats! Welcome to another episode of _**Warrior Cats Talk Show!**_

Tigerstar: [in sarcastic tone] Yippee. I wonder who our deranged guest is this time.

Firestar: What does deranged mean?

Tigerstar: From the last episode…Blaze is deranged, ask her.

Firestar: OK! :)

Tigerstar: [snickers]

Blaze: …And THAT is why I like ducks!

Firestar: Blaze, what does deranged mean?

Blaze: Oh honey! It means that some cats have a hard time with things.

Firestar: Really? That doesn't sound at all like you!

Blaze: [Eye twitches] WHAT!

Tigerstar: UH-OH.

Blaze: [Breathes anger away and talks in a _deranged _way] HEHEHEHE Lets get to the show OK?

Firestar: OK! :)

Tigerstar: [points at Firestar] Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky here.

Blaze: Our first guest is…Thunderstar!

Tigerstar: [eyes light up] I was told I was related to him!

[Thunderstar walks out as a frail sickly old cat]

Tigerstar: [droops] Forget that I said that…

Thunderstar: I am the great Thunderstar! Bow down to me!

Tigerstar: WHOA WHOA WHOA GRAMPS! Who says an old, dead, cat is cool? Not me buddy.

Firestar: You're old and dead.

Tigerstar: Yeah, but I'm not a gazillion years old!

Thunderstar: Hurtful…[In Woody voice from Suite Life On Deck]

Blaze: Gee, I haven't talked in a while… Oh boy! I just talked, I'm in the conversation!

Tigerstar: Yeah, NO.

Blaze: Awww…

Firestar: I'm gonna go to Jerry's Donuts! [Random Name I just made up, lol] Anybody want anything?

Tigerstar: Yes, your wallet.

Firestar: HEY! That doesn't count!

Blaze: I need donuts!

Firestar: Um. Ok? What kind?

Blaze: [bares teeth] DONUTS! GRRR.

Firestar: Um. Ok? What Kind?

Blaze: [snarls] DONUTS! GRRR.

Tigerstar: Are you guys gonna keep repeating yourselves? For StarClan's sake, Firestar give me that! [takes wallet]

Firestar: Heeeeey! Give it back you bully!

Thunderstar: Um. Hellllllllo? STILL HERE!

Blaze: DONUTS! DONUTS GRR!

Thunderstar: [leaves] So not worth 5 bucks…

Tigerstar: [counts mouse tails] You're short!

Firestar: I'm sorry!

Tigerstar: Don't you sorry me! Get me DONUTS!

Firestar: That was the whole point..!

Firestar: [leaves to go get donuts]

[doorbell rings]

Tigerstar: [walks to door] Hmm. I wonder who it could be?

[doorbell rings with the sound of crackling fire]

Tigerstar: [opens door to find a man with a bomb in his hand] Did somebody order a bomb?

[no answer as everyone flees]

Tigerstar: [takes bomb, then feels pockets] I'm sorry, I'm a little short.

Man: KEEP YOUR MONEY! [runs away for dear life]

Tigerstar: Oh poo.

**BOOM**

**Don't worry Tigerstar fans! The bomb blew up half the block, but he survived! [Yes I got that from a Pink Panther Movie!] This is my favorite episode! Well, ****Firestar99887, there's Thunderstar for you! **

_**Review For More**_

_**- Warrior**_


	6. Episode 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I have a request from somebody to have Scourge on the show. SO he will be! By the way, from now on, No more previously's and I'll be taking requests!**

…

Tigerstar: [walks in with ipod] oh! Yeah! I Gotta Feeling WOOHOO.

Firestar: Tigerstar?

Tigerstar: That tonight's gonna be a good night!

Firestar: Well, sure but….Tigerstar!

Tigerstar: That tonight's gonna be a GOOD night!

Firestar: Ok, I get your point-

Tigerstar: That tonight's gonna be a good, good, night!

Firestar: TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar: Wha- Oh sorry. [takes ipod and puts away]

Firestar: [breathes heavily and looks crazy] YES.

Blaze: Hello boys.

Tigerstar: We're NOT boys, we're grown men!

Blaze: [shrugs] Say what you want. Come on, the show is starting.

Tigerstar: Why is the show gonna be broadcasted HERE?

Firestar: Cause _somebody _blew up the entire studio.

Blaze: Now that's what I call deranged…

Tigerstar: HEY! How was I supposed to know he would give me a bomb?

Firestar: Gee, I dunno. He was holding it right in his hand?

Blaze: And then you had to be so civil, that when you figured out it was a bomb, you threw it at the crowd.

Tigerstar: Good times.

Firestar: Well, this place isn't as trashy as I remember it.

Blaze: Since when did you come in an alley way in Canada?

Tigerstar: Yeah, I think I'm the only one who's been here.

Firestar: Where are we again?

Tigerstar: This is the place I met Scourge.

Firestar: [GASP] NOOOO!

Blaze: YES! [in sarcastic tone] You heard that fellow viewers! Our guest today will be Scourge!

Tigerstar: I mean seriously? Firestar killed the man, while I got killed by him.

Blaze: Suck it up.

Firestar: Even I don't feel good about this.

Tigerstar: [points at Firestar as eyes widen] SEE?

Blaze: Scourge, Come on out!

Scourge: Hello my rivals. Don't you dare take my territory!

Firestar: Don't worry Scourge, this is our show, as long as we're here, we don't belong to our clans. We're just…cats I guess.

Tigerstar: No, HE'S [points at Firestar] just a cat, cause he's a kittypet. And she's a loner!

Blaze: Oh no you didn't! I mean, so Scourge, what made you become evil?

Scourge: Socks.

Tigerstar: Socks? Wow. He has some serious issues.

Scourge: No, Socks. My brother.

Firestar: What about Ruby, your sister?

Scourge: [glares] How do YOU know about HER.

Firestar: Um. We are…friends.

Scourge: You better hope I don't find out that you've been dating her! I mean, my killer dating my sister? That's just not right.

Firestar: Fair enough. I broke up with her anyway.

Scourge: Why you little! [lunges]

Tigerstar: [steps in the way of Scourge] Hey, Firestar meant no harm.

Firestar: Hey thanks Tigerstar!

Tigerstar: [snorts] I'm really standing here so I can-

Blaze: You better not kill our guest.

Tigerstar: KIL- Aw. I mean HUG you!

Scourge: What the BEEP?

Blaze: Scourge, we don't allow such language on the show.

Scourge: BEEP YOU!

Blaze: [gets angry] That's it! [lunges]

Tigerstar: I though you said we couldn't kill him.

Blaze: I said that. I DIDN'T say we couldn't put him in a barrel and feed him to the dogs!

Tigerstar: YEAH! PWNED!

Firestar: Yay! I can start cheating on Sandstorm again!

Blaze: Men these days.

Tigerstar: I'm not gonna say anything…

Blaze: Scourge, since you're the guest, and this is probably the last day of your dark forest life, you can sign us off!

Scourge: Oh whoopee. Uh? BEEP YOU for watching this show!

_**The End**_

**This one was OK I guess. Lol, Scourge DID get PWNED. * Remember * I'm taking requests! Tell me who you think should be the next guest!**

**_Review for More_**

_**- Warrior**_


	7. Episode 7

**Thanks you for the review(s). * Remember! Taking requests ***

**I've got a request for Spottedleaf! Here we go!**

Blaze: FINALLY! The studio is back, and it only took us two minutes!

Tigerstar: Yeah, that's why I like Cody's Mattresses!

Blaze: Wait? A mattress store fixed our studio?

Tigerstar: What the heck are you talking about?

Blaze: [face palm] Never mind. Where's Firestar?

Tigerstar: Dating the guest. For an old cat, he's smooth.

Blaze: Who's our guest?

Tigerstar: You'll find out. Just start the show.

Blaze: Kay? Welcome everyone to…

Tigerstar: hehehe. Lollipops. Cake. Bodies!

Blaze: ….Our first guest is…. WHO?

Blaze: My…goodness.

Tigerstar: Who still says that?

Blaze: ME. As I was saying, our first guest is-

Tigerstar: THE HIPPY! SPOTTEDLEAF!

Blaze: Pa-lease. She's not a hippy.

[Spottedleaf comes out with Rainbow tie-dye shirt on and long hair with band in it AND weird glasses on]

Spottedleaf: What's up dudes.

Firestar: And THAT'S why I broke up with her.

Blaze: FIRESTAR! [hugs] You're back!

Tigerstar: Awww man.

Spottedleaf: I'm just, like, so mellow to be here.

Tigerstar: Mellow?

Spottedleaf: Yeah man. I just got back from protesting against war.

Firestar: oh great.

Blaze: Wow! She really is a hippy.

Tigerstar: Told ya.

Spottedleaf: Snorlax! I choose you!

Tigerstar: I'm starting to sense she's more than just hippy…

Blaze: Why choose Snorlax?

Spottedleaf: Like, cause he's fat and peaceful.

Firestar: [plays on gameboy] Aww! Yay! My trainer is playing the flute to wake him up and- [screams like girl] AAAH! It specifically said Snorlax awoke and attacked me!

Spottedleaf: [takes out guitar] Hey there Snorlax what's it like in the Kanto Region? I'm not in your pixilated world but…

Blaze: Oh jeez.

Tigerstar: I used to look down on you, Spottedleaf!

Firestar: Then what's the big deal?

Tigerstar: Firestar, I'm just expressing my feelings!

Firestar: Don't you do that through death(s)?

Tigerstar: [pouts] Shut up.

Blaze: OK Spottedleaf you can leave now.

Spottedleaf: Snorlax, I've got to visit you but they have planes and trains and cars I'll fly to you if there's no other way!

Firestar: Hey Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf: Yes?

Firestar: Remember on my quest to go help Skyclan, and you visited me?

Spottedleaf: Ya.

Firestar: You're a stalker! BEEP YOU!

Spottedleaf: My name is Spottedleaf, my mother has a wooden leg…

Tigerstar: Oh my pants take her off the show!

Firestar: What's with you and your "Oh My Pants"?

Blaze: I know right.

Tigerstar: Fine. Oh My Momma Take her off the show!

Firestar: Ya know what? Just stick with oh my pants.

Tigerstar: Kay.

Spottedleaf: If you have an extra flip flop, I'll give my Christmas tree to you… Goodbye my friends!

Blaze: Glad that's over. Stay tuned for next week's show! Goodbye!

The End

**Well! That's the last episode for today! Review for tomorrow's! Request a cat if you want to! Snorlax from Pokemon.**

_**Review for more**_

_**-Warrior**_


	8. Episode 8

**Thanks for the reviews! So many requests! SO hard to pick just one for the episode! I'll try and get to everyone's request! But for this episode, I picked Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw!**

**…**

Blaze: Hello there everyone! Today we have our annual 3 guest episode!

Tigerstar: This show has only been on the air for like, a month. Why did you say annual?

Firestar: Yeah, say first-ever 3 guest episode!

Blaze: Shut up. I'm the main host here.

Tigerstar: [mutters] An I like to poo in my pants.

Firestar: ?

Blaze: Tigerstar, stop trying to be funny, you're not.

Tigerstar: [flips hair/fur] SO not true!

Firestar: I'm going with Blaze!

Tigerstar: [looks at threateningly] Are you sure?

Firestar: Yep

Blaze: Our first-ever, [whsipers] Happy now Firestar?

Firestar: Yes

Tigerstar: He's always happy, that doesn't count!

Blaze: [ignores] As I was saying, Our first-ever three guest are…Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur.

Tigerstar: Oh no.

Firestar: What?

Tigerstar: They're all crazy.

Firestar: How?

Tigerstar: Squirrelflight is just TOO hyper at times she can get high blood pressure, and THAT means she has to go to the hospital, and THAT means we have to spend money on a loser's daughter.

Firestar: HEY! But true.

Tigerstar: And my excuse of a son, BRAMBLECLAW, well I don't really need to explain if you saw episode 2 (?) He has abandonment issues.

Firestar: Uh huh.

Tigerstar: And Ashfur, he holds grudges. Remember when I killed his Mom, and he's all like "I'm so cool I'm gonna go run around the forest with a pack of dogs."

Firestar: Well, that's not really what hap-

Tigerstar: And when Squirrelflight broke up with him, he was all like "I'm gonna kill yo kids!" And she was all like "Go ahead!" and he answered, " Bad parenting skills! I'm gonna expose your secret to EVERYONE, cause I'm a gossip girl!"

Firestar: Well, I can agree on the gossip girl thing-

Blaze: STOP IT! Come on out guys!

Squirrelflight: I'm SO happy to be here!

Ashfur: Not so much..

Brambleclaw: DADDY!

Tigerstar: Oh great. My son I love you so much. [says in sarcastic tone]

Blaze: Come and sit down!

[Squirrelflight/Ashfur/Brambleclaw sit down]

Blaze: We invited you here to talk about the love triangle!

Tigerstar: Love TRIANGLE, but that means-

Firestar: One of you is gay!

[GASP]

Blaze: Hm. Lets see. Squirrelflight likes Brambleclaw, but that means, Brambleclaw likes ASHFUR? And Ashfur likes Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: That's why I broke up with him too.

Blaze: Uh huh. Squirrelflight, Let's start with you. What do you think about the love [gulp] Triangle?

Squirrelflight: Well, it's SO SO SO hard to pick a guy these days!

Tigerstar: Hyper time here we come…

Squirrelflight: Originally I liked Brambleclaw, but then he broke up with me for some reason? And then Ashfur was so handsome…

Brambleclaw: HEY! I'M not HANDSOME?

Squirrelflight: I didn't say that.

Brambleclaw: Sounded like it..

Squirrelflight: And then Leafpool had her kits..

Ashfur: [crys]

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw was so proud of nothing…

Brambleclaw: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Squirrelflight: Until he found out they weren't mine! Now he's rejecting me!

Tigerstar: [whispers to Firestar] I can't see why not.

Blaze: Ok, Brambleclaw, your turn.

Brambleclaw: This is how it happened for me. Get ready for a long story!

Firestar: Poo YOU!

Tigerstar: yeah, what he said.

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight went with me on the journey, saved my life a couple times, I fell in love with her, we came back, we lived happily for like 2 days, then Ashfur became involved and I found out she was cheating on me, so I got ticked off, broke up with her, until SHE broke up with him, had fake kits, and then she was exposed by our niece, so I broke up with her again, and here we are!

Blaze: That was a long sentence. Ashfur, your turn.

Ashfur: Ok, Squirrelpaw fell in love with me, then she went Skippity-Doo-Dah with Brambleclaw to some badger, came back, broke up with me, stayed with Brambleclaw, then she started talking to me, and Brambleclaw broke her heart, I wove it together again, until SHE broke up with me, and had fake kits. Then I threatened to kill her little fake kits and she was all like "I'm fat and ugly, I'm gonna eat them!"

Squirrelflight: WHAT?

Ashfur: And then I was all like "Fine go ahead, I'm gonna go expose you!" Next thing I knew, getting murdered by Happy-Go-Lucky Hollyleaf.

Blaze: …

Tigerstar: I agree with Ashfur!

Firestar: I agree with Squirrelflight!

Tigerstar: Of course you would…

Blaze: Yeah, Bye. [pushes guests out]

Tigerstar: Why-

Blaze: Thanks for watching _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_Bye!

_**Next Time On, Warrior Cats Talk Show…**_

_Guess Who: Oh Honey Bunches, go eat your mildew!_

_Guess Who: Mother! We agreed you wouldn't mention the..You know what! _

**Can you guess who the guest is going to be next episode? I am accepting requests, but take it easy right now, I have a lot to get to, and the season finale is coming up soon… I'm gonna continue on Season 2 after I'm finished on this season! **


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9… already? Episode 10 is Season Finale, and then I'll have to make a Season 2! Cool!**

**Guest Today: Leopardfoot **

**Remember, I'll TRY to get to your requests.**

…

Blaze: Whew! I'm glad we got over the love triangle thing.

Tigerstar: I'm not, I like to hear about other's problems!

Firestar: HEHE.

Blaze: Firestar, what did you do?

Firestar: I picked our guest.

Blaze: Ok, who is it?

Tigerstar: Please be Jack Sparrow! Please be Jack Sparrow!

Firestar: Leopardfoot!

Tigerstar: [freezes] NOOOO!

Blaze: Good choice?

Firestar: HAHAHAHA TIGERSTAR! HAHAHA

Leopardfoot: Hey sonny, can you pass me ma false teeth?

Tigerstar: [mutters] Sure Mom…

Leopardfoot: Thank you honey. Now what am I here to talk about?

Firestar: Tigerkit!

Tigerstar: I'm gonna kill you Firestar!

Leopardfoot: Now, now Tigey! What did I tell you about your abusive nature?

Tigerstar: To take it out on desserts I know, I know!

Firestar: Wow. She brainwashed her kid.

Blaze: Wasn't my idea to bring her on.

Firestar: True, true.

Tigerstar: Mom! Stop embarrassing me!

Leopardfoot: Oh Honey Bunches! Go eat your mildew!

Tigerstar: Mother! We agreed you wouldn't mention the…you know what!

Firestar: Honey Bunches? Eating mildew? HAHAHA

Blaze: I actually feel sympathy.

Leopardfoot: Now Tigey, how's that Goldenflower of yours?

Tigerstar: Dead.

Leopardfoot: Oh…how's Sash then?

Tigerstar: Ma, it's Sasha, and I…left her.

Leopardfoot: Are you saying I went to both of your weddings for NOTHING?

Tigerstar: ….Grandkids?

Leopardfoot: Pa-lease. Brambleclaw is the only accomplishment in life.

[on cellphone]

Tawnypelt: HEY!

Mothwing: HEY!

Leopardfoot: Grandma loves you! Hugs and kisses!

[hangs up]

Tigerstar: ugh..

Blaze: Leopardfoot?

Leopardfoot: Yes sweety? [at Tigerstar] You see, she's a keeper!

Tigerstar: Mom! She's my co-host!

Leopardfoot: Yeah, yeah, yeah honey, make up your excuses!

Tigerstar: [sighs with face palm]

Blaze: I think you should go eat your sugar free fudge? How does that sound?

Leopardfoot: FUDGE? WHERE HEHEHE. [runs out like rabid cat]

Tigerstar: Glad that's over.

Firestar: [ROFL] BEST episode EVER!

Blaze: You owe me big time.

Tigerstar: Why?

Blaze: Cause she's gonna sue me.

Tigerstar: Um? Why?

Blaze: I said her sugar free fudge was in the toilet…

Firestar: YUMMY!

Tigerstar: Firestar, you're disgusting!

Firestar: Hurtful…

Blaze: Oh no, I can hear her throwing up…

Tigerstar: Why can't I hear her breathing anymore?

Blaze: …

Firestar: Thank you for watching _**Warrior Cats Talk Show! **_Our next episode is the season finale!

Tigerstar: Thank StarClan...

_The End_

**Nice guesses on who the guest was today. I was thinking about Blaze having a daughter.. but she's only like 23 moons old to me.**

_**Review**__** for more**_

_**- Warrior**_


	10. Episode 10 Season Finale

**SEASON FINALE! Season 2 starts next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews for season 1! Lets get this finale started!**

**…**

Blaze: [sniffles] Blaze Ash Falling Railroad…

Tigerstar: Let's wait 5 minutes for her to finish her name!

Firestar: OK!

-5 minutes later-

Blaze: [after reciting whole name] Here for Warrior Cats Talk Show season finale!

Tigerstar: It's so dramatic!

Firestar: Hm Fruit salad or cake..?

Blaze: What are you guys talking about?

Firestar: What I should have for dinner.

Tigerstar: The season finale of Help Me! (Made that up, supposed to be life Lost)

Blaze: [sigh] You haven't changed a bit… our Season Finale guest is…

Firestar: Purdy!

Tigerstar: No we can't have him, he's too boring for the season finale. Remember last year, Firestar?

Firestar: FLASHBACK!

_[] [] []_

_Purdy: And this is what my first dirt looked like!_

_Tigerstar: Aw! Purdy that's disgusting! _

_Firestar: So…Pretty!_

_Purdy: And one time, I snagged my leg in barbed wire, wanna see what it looks like now? _

_Tigerstar: NO!_

_Purdy: [shows raw skin still bleeding] Lookey dat! Still bleeding from my young days…_

_Tigerstar: I'm very grateful you invited me and Firestar for coffee, but, I think I'll just order it to go._

_Purdy: What's his problem?_

_Firestar: I dunno. _

_[] [] [] _

Firestar: Actually, he was very interesting.

Tigerstar: No, he wasn't. Blaze, who's our guest?

Blaze: …Jayfeather…

Tigerstar: Of all the people we had to get a fresh, back talking tom.

Firestar: We're not people though, Tigerstar!

Blaze: Come on out Jayfeather! And don't walk into that pole please, we don't need a concussion on the season finale!

Jayfeather: BANG! [walks into steel pole] Ouchies!

Tigerstar: … bad listener too. I thought he was blind?

Jayfeather: [FINALLY sits down] Ouch, ouch, ouch, oh hi grandpa!

Firestar: Don't walk in my dreams!

Jayfeather: What makes you think that?

Firestar: Remember last time?

Jayfeather: FLASHBACK!

_[] [] []_

_Jayfeather: HEHEHE, I'm gonna walk in Firestar's dreams! Doody doody doo! _

_Firestar: zzz._

_Jayfeather: [walks in dreams] LALALA. Ouch! Brambles? What the-_

_Firestar: [naked] I'm too awesome for my shirt! Too awesome for my pants! Too awesome that it hurts! _

_Jayfeather: My eyes! I know I'm blind, but of all times, I can see NOW?_

_Firestar: [screams like girl] PEEPER! AAAAH! _

_Jayfeather: No! Wait, don't come near me with that knife! NOO!_

_[] [] []_

Jayfeather: Uh huh…

Firestar: And THAT is why you shouldn't walk in people's dreams.

Jayfeather: Yes sir.

Blaze: Creepy flash back… Jayfeather, tell us why you wanted to become a medicine cat?

Jayfeather: Not so much wanted, FORCED. It was a dark and stormy night…

Tigerstar: Another story?

Firestar: YAY! Story time.

Jayfeather: I was just finishing up eating my paws…

Blaze: Eating your paws?

Jayfeather: Yeah, the evil schnitzel man came with his schnitzel truck.

Blaze: Evil Schnitzel Man?

Jayfeather: There's a song about him, here, I'll sing it. _Schnitzel! The favorite treat, for every little girl to eat! "No more food! Eat your hands!" Says the evil schnitzel man. _

Tigerstar: Two things, one, if it's the favorite treat for a little girl to eat, why were you eating it? And second, you don't have hands, you have paws.

Jayfeather: Oh yeah. Anyway back to my medicine cat story. As I was saying, I was just finishing up eating my paws, then Lightning thundered, and I saw Leafpool, standing in front of my face, she came out of no where! She took me up to Firestar, and they pinned me against the walls, they threatened me with bazookas and knives until I agreed!

Firestar: Not what happened! He came up to my den, where we questioned him, coaxed him to do it, and he agreed, But I admit I did have knives in my den for safety purposes.

Tigerstar: Like what?

Firestar: If Sandstorm disrupts me when I'm in the shower.

Tigerstar: Ah.

Blaze: Thank you for your…unique… story, Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: No problem! Bye guys!

[leaves]

Tigerstar: You can see he gets a lot from his father's side…

Firestar: I agree, Crowfeather is a sad scrawny cat.

Blaze: Thanks for watching the season finale of **_Warrior Cats Talk Show._** Goodbye! See you next season!

Tigerstar: _{quote: See you next season!} _Say WHAT!

Firestar: Yippee!

_The End_

**Next Chapter: Season 2 episode 1.**

**I was originally saving Jayfeather for last, and when some people suggested him, I was positive in doing him. Request Who YOU want to be the first guest for Season 2! Done for the day, PEACE OUT!**

**_Review for more_**

**_- Warrior_**


	11. Season 2 Episode 1

**Season 2! YAY! And Yellowtail555, I'll do your request next episode, Promise . This episode, I'm doing….**

Blaze: Hello everyone, and welcome to **_Warrior Cats Talk Show _**Season 2!

Tigerstar: Remember last episode?

Firestar: Ya, when you were all like "Say what?" To season 2.

Tigerstar: Exactly. The only reason I'm still here is because If I step one foot out of this door, Mothwing and Tawnypelt will try to murder me thanks to my Mother.

Blaze: Why? What did she say?

Tigerstar: You don't remember? She said Brambleclaw was my only accomplishment in life!

Firestar: Oh yeah!

Tigerstar: So not true! Remember when I made that blanket for her!

Firestar: Well, it was an accomplishment, not a good one though cause you made it out of boogers and string.

Tigerstar: So? It's home made. She like's that stuff!

Firestar: I don't think so. She sold it to me for 150 mouse tails.

Blaze: You spent that much money on that crap?

Tigerstar: Hurtful…

Blaze: Sorry. Anyway, our first guest of the season is Dustpelt.

Tigerstar: Not that emotional fur ball…

Firestar: He wasn't that emotional, I mean sure he would break down and forget who he was for a half hour, but hey! Not that much.

Tigerstar: Uh huh.

Blaze: come on out Dustpelt!

[Dustpelt walks out crying, and sits down]

Blaze: Why are you crying?

Dustpelt: Oh sorry. [sniffle] I do this every day at this time.

Blaze: … So what do you want to talk about.

Dustpelt: Two things! My name, and my crush!

Tigerstar: He sounds like a high-school girl..

Firestar: OK Girlfriend! My name is Firestar..

Blaze: FIRESTAR!

Firestar: What?

Tigerstar: Dude, she's saying shut the BEEP up!

Blaze: [points at Tigerstar threateningly] DON'T swear.

Tigerstar: Sor-ree.

Blaze: Go ahead Dustpelt.

Dustpelt: My mother abused me when I was a child. She was going to name me Dirtkit, but then my father was like "Don't be so mean! Name him Dustkit!" I mean Dustkit? They hated me! [crys] Then one day [sniffle] She told me, "you shouldn't be named Dustkit. You're a bad excuse for all the dust mites out there! I would rather have a speck of dirt as my son. That hurt my feelings!

Tigerstar: Boo hoo.

Blaze: Dustpelt talk about your crush now.

Dustpelt: Originally before that mouse dung [at Firestar] came, Sandpaw was MINE. I was checking her out one day, and Firepaw just strutted in Sandpaw's view.

Firestar: Ya, it wasn't worth Sandpaw though.

Dustpelt: Then Sandpaw broke up with me.

Firestar: She wasn't that great. One day I was dragging her to the fresh kill pile. And I was like "It's like I'm dragging a sack of potatoes. Oh wait, it's Sandpaw."

Dustpelt: And I had to settle with Ferncloud.

Firestar: Hey, at least your mate didn't have to eat one of her kits to have enough milk for Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

Dustpelt: Ewww.

[Sandstorm faxes Firestar]

Firestar: [reads]

Sandstorm: BEEP YOU! I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about Retardedkit anymore.

Blaze: You named your boy, Retardedkit?

Firestar: I convinced her you pronounce it Red-Art-Itkit. So it sounded fancy, and Sandstorm was positive it didn't mean idiot.

Tigerstar: [tear strolls down cheek] That's my nemesis!

Dustpelt: Ya, I'm going to leave now…Bye!

Blaze: Um? Thanks for-

Tigerstar: Watching _**Warrior-**_

Firestar: _**Cats Talk Show! **_Sandstorm if you're out there, go dunk your head in a toilet! Bye everyone!

_The End_

**Not as funny as I though it would be. I'm starting to write a new story, but I haven't posted it yet. I'm going to continue this story though.**

_**Review for more**_

_**-Warrior **_


	12. S2 Episode 2

**Yellowtail555, if you're out there, here's Icecloud for you. **

Blaze: Hello everyone! Today, we're going to talk about relationship problems with people who don't even have sparks.

Tigerstar: Are you sure? I mean when Cinderpaw was all sickly and gross Lionblaze and Icecloud seemed like a happy couple.

Firestar: Tigerstar, first of all, Lionblaze became a warrior with Cinderheart, so it was Lionpaw and Icepaw-

Tigerstar: And how would you know this, hm?

Firestar: I was the one who gave Lionblaze and Cinderheart their names. [says slowly for Tigerstar to understand]

Tigerstar: Ooh!

Blaze: Please stop fighting. Icecloud come on out.

Icecloud: [skips] Skippity, skippity, doo! The mouse ran up my shoe! Oh wait I don't have one, oops, that's a bad one! Skippity, skippity, doo!

Tigerstar: [at Firestar] Was she feeling ok before the show.

Firestar: I dunno. She went on about Hoola hoops and trampolines and strangely brought up beer.

Tigerstar: How old is she again?

Blaze: Sit down Icecloud!

Icecloud: Dee, dee, doo, dah! OK!

Blaze: What would you like to talk about?

Icecloud: My relationship with Lionblaze.

Firestar: Is it there at all?

Icecloud: [turns vicious] YES!

Tigerstar: [at Firestar] Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't likes you.

Firestar: Shut it.

Tigerstar: [mimics Firestar's voice in a baby way] /Shut it /

Icecloud: Anyway, one day, me and Lionpaw were having so much fun cleaning dens out!

Firestar: That's interesting.

Icecloud: And I decided to give my "friend" Cinderpaw a visit. She scowled at me natural for a girl with such a long face. Her leg was so horrible to look at. She was lying down on her stomach and her leg was twisted to touch her head. Ouch!

Blaze: Ooh. That must had been scary.

Icecloud: It was. SO the next few moons Lionpaw and I went to a hill to look at the moon together! He licked my ear for the first time and-

Tigerstar: OK. We're talking about my relative here. That's enough.

Firestar: How are you related to him?

Tigerstar: Well, his mother is Leafpool, which is your daughter, and your other daughter is Squirrelflight and she married Brambleclaw, and I am Brambleclaw's father.

Firestar: So technically, you're not related to him at all.

Tigerstar: [slumps] No.

Icecloud: …And then one day, Cinderpaw felt wonderful, and she was all better. That's when Lionpaw started ignoring me for that fur-ball.

Blaze: Your heart must be broken.

Icecloud: No, I fell for Thornclaw after that.

Blaze: Then why are you here?

Icecloud: For the beer.

Blaze: [gets angry] TIGERSTAR! Why did you let her have some of your beer?

Tigerstar: Well, you see, I put a lot of it in a barrel, for myself and she just jumped right in like the crazy cat she is.

Firestar: _{quote: Like the crazy cat she is} _More like the drunken cat she is.

Blaze: Do you think Foxleap would approve of this.

Icecloud: [droops] No. [brightens] because he likes heavy beer! This was too light.

Tigerstar: Well excuse me for watching my cholesterol!

Firestar: Cholesterol?

Tigerstar: Yes old man! Get with the program.

Firestar: But you're older than me.

Tigerstar: I go to the gym!

Firestar: So do I!

Tigerstar: Firestar, a Salon isn't a gym.

Firestar: Oh…poo.

Icecloud: …[walks away]

Blaze: I guess that's the end of the show? Thanks for watching this short show. Bye!

Tigerstar: OH! Feel the burrrrn! Goin to the gym. Cause that's what Manly men do!

Firestar: Funny. I saw a cat just like Tigerstar at the Salon. FLASHBACK!

_Tigerstar-like person: What's up girlfriend! _

_Firestar: HI! _

_Tigerstar-like person: So did you see my nails, they're like SO gorgeous._

_Firestar: Oh no you di-in't! Mine are dazzling! _

Firestar: Then again, I couldn't see the eyes. There were cucumbers on her eyes, and a towel on top of her head.

Blaze: You HAVE to get a life…

Firestar: I already have one!

[Camera's turn off and Firestar is left in the dark]

Firestar: Meh! MOMMY! Ok I admit, I don't have a life! Turn the lights back on! Please?

_The End_

**Short, but funny. Hmm. * Looks at requests * Aha! I'll do theirs! **

_**Review for more, but remember, working on other story! Up to 2 days to upload another chapter! I check for reviews daily, so don't be afraid to say what you want!**_

_**-Warrior**_


	13. S2 Episode 3

**Nothing much to be said. I know I'm competing with Warrior's Truth or Dares, or Warrior Cats Web Shows (?) But I don't really care.**

**Guest Today: Breezepelt **

**Bring it on Brotha! **

Blaze: Hi. Sorry for the blood stains everywhere. Tigerstar simultaneously got hold of a gun. Firestar's at the hospital, but surprisingly, the cops were a fan of Tigerstar's work, so they let him go with a warning, even though he may be charged with murder.

Tigerstar: I swear I thought it was a lighter!

Blaze: For what?

Tigerstar: My cigar!

Blaze: Tigerstar, really think about it. A bazooka, being a lighter. Is there any chance of that?

Tigerstar: I saw it in a movie once…

Blaze: [face palm]

Tigerstar: [bored]

Blaze: So our guest filling in today is…The Hammer! TH to his friends.

Tigerstar: [sounds out TH] It sounds like I have a lisp. And no, pick another person.

TH: [stands up from seat. [in terminator voice]] I will get you puny man!

Tigerstar: Great, first Mothwing and Tawnypelt, and now TH.

Blaze: Ok. Um? Our guest is going to be-

[commercial man]

Commercial: We have received breaking news! A kitten is caught in a tree!

Tigerstar: Hey, is that Snowkit, the deaf kit?

Blaze: Oh my, I think it is!

Tigerstar: [chants] START A FIRE! START A FIRE!

Blaze: TIGERSTAR! Roast kit?

Tigerstar: Couldn't be as bad as roast duck. [shivers] Ugh…

Blaze: Seriously, killerism, and now cannibalism?

Tigerstar: My doctor told me I had to go on a diet.

Blaze: How is being a cannibal a diet?

Tigerstar: Because, I just eat the meat.

Blaze: Not answering…

Commercial: We watch in horror as he squeals in agony!

Kitten: [with deep voice] Yo. Whats up?

Commercial: [gasps, and bites finger nails] Can anyone save this kitten?

Tigerstar: [leaves to scene]

[Tigerstar's at scene]

Tigerstar: I can save him from his agony!

News Reporter: How?

Tigerstar: Well, I'm going to need gasoline…a match…and some wood.

New Reporter: OK!

Tigerstar: Don't worry lil man! You'll soon be put out of your misery!

Kitten: Dude, I'm older than I look.

[kitten goes down a little more]

[everyone screams in worriness]

Kitten: Mommy! [puts on puppy dog eyes. ]

News Reporter: We have what you need!

Tigerstar: Thanks! [ starts fire]

[fire roaring]

Kitten: [at Tigerstar] Hey chump!

Tigerstar: Wha?

Kitten: I see you in the future in the middle of the fire! [says mystically]

Tigerstar: [eyes grow wide] WHERE! [jumps into fire]

Kitten: [laughs] Peace out sucker.

BOOM.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Ya, I know short. Next chapter will be part 2, and will actually have Breezepelt in it. I like the kitten who actually happened it be a full grown cat.**

**P.S. Just out of curiosity, who is your favorite host?**

**I will be accepting OC's later on in the story, but don't give them to me now. I still need more real warrior cats.**

**_Review for more_**

**_-Warrior _**


	14. S2 Episode 3 Part 2

**Sorry it's taking so long to update! My computer hasn't been working properly the last few days. But anyway, here's part two.**

**…**

Blaze: Hey! Part two! [mutters] thanks to somebody…

Tigerstar: Really? Still no sympathy for me even when I'm in crutches.

Firestar: Don't forget the head cast!

Tigerstar: Thank you for pointing that out on camera.

Firestar: no prob.

Blaze: OMG! Firestar! You're back from the hospital.

Firestar: Uh huh! You see, they bullet only took a piece of my knee off.

Tigerstar: I knew that I wasn't that lucky…

Blaze: TIGERSTAR! You should be grateful he's alive!

Tigerstar: I live in a free country. Heck, I could assassinate somebody.

Firestar: You mean me, don't you?

Tigerstar: [looks up] No?

Blaze: [shakes head] Anyway, Breezepelt, come on out!

Breezepelt: Guns, my father, explosives…

Tigerstar: [whispers to Firestar] Do you think he was born normally?

Firestar: no, cause his head is an inch too big.

Tigerstar: I didn't mean mathematical. You see, this is why we'll never be friends.

Firestar: [pouts]

Blaze: Ok Breezepelt, why are you here.

Breezepelt: I'm here to talk about today.

Tigerstar: OK? Go ahead.

Breezepelt: Today, my father disowned me.

Blaze: How tragic.

Breezepelt: Yeah, I know right! He made it fancy too! He took me to court, divorced my mom, Nightcloud, ect.

Blaze: Hmm.

Breezepelt: Then he went running off with Leafpool and her poor unfortunate kits.

Firestar: How devastating! That bastard in my clan!

Breezepelt: Yeah, I know. And, Jayfeather works at Burger King, while I have a job at The Movie Theater. I mean, COME ON! He would rather have fast food, and not have a movie and some popcorn?

Tigerstar: I would choose the movies. I'll adopt you.

Breezepelt: [eyes strange cat in crutches and head cast (Tigerstar)] No thanks… [moves away]

Blaze: I really feel sorry for you.

Breezepelt: Thanks, I guess?

Firestar: Stupid Crowfeather, he ain't touchin' my grandkids!

Tigerstar: Awkward….

Breezepelt: I would really love to shoot my father with this bazooka right now.

Blaze: TIGERSTAR! I thought you said you threw that away!

Tigerstar: I did! I threw it in the woods!

Firestar: nice going.

Tigerstar: I had a crutch at the time, can you please cut me some slack.

Firestar: You didn't cut Redtail some slack!

Tigerstar: please, you didn't even know the man.

Firestar: Yeah I did! His ghost possesses me!

Tigerstar: [looks at like "yeah right"]

Firestar: Ok, I admit I was lying there.

Blaze: Breezepelt, there's no need to get bloody!

Tigerstar/Firestar: [GASP]

Blaze: What?

Tigerstar: All those times you said "Watch your mouth"…

Firestar: [points at] oooooo! Blaze said a bad worrrrrrrrrd!

Tigerstar: SECURITY!

Blaze: What! Wait! Bloody isn't a bad word!

Firestar: Stop lying!

Tigerstar: In England it is! S-E-C-U-R-I-T-Y!

Blaze: We're in America!

Tigerstar: SO?

Firestar: …

Breezepelt: [jumps into security guard's arms] I'm outta this mad house. [in girly voice] My name is Blaze, take me away!

Blaze: I…I…I…

Tigerstar: Can you stop saying "I" Breezepelt?

Firestar: Yeah, get with the program!

Blaze: [face palm]

_The End of Part 2_

**WOW. Random chapter.**

_**Review for More**_

_**-Warrior**_


	15. S2 Episode 4

**Thanks for reviews. O_O Nothing much to say. **

**../.. **

Tigerstar: Disturbia…. Am I scarin you tonight (Random lyrics, I don't really know the real lyrics)

Firestar: O.O Yes.

Blaze: Boys, boys, boys! I have something to tell you!

Tigerstar: [hopes its bonus check] What!

Firestar: [hopes its NOT Sandstorm] What!

Blaze: Its….SHUT-UP.

Tigerstar: You don't have to hurt people's feelings.

Firestar: She didn't hurt mine.

Tigerstar: Am I talking to you?

Firestar: You were? Oh sorry, I was talking to my imaginary friend, Steve.

Tigerstar: [face palm]

Blaze:[at Tigerstar] At the beginning of the 1st season, I was fond of you as a friend, but after everything you've done…

Firestar: Bomb, hospital bills, Insane Asylum suing us because you destroyed everything when you got out, Mothwing and Tawnypelt almost murdering us yesterday-

Tigerstar: They're still holding a grudge against me?

Firestar: Don't Interrupt please. Now where was I? Oh yeah, We had to pay for Leapardfoot's wake, AND funeral, and the fact that Brambleclaw stalks us. I think I got everything.

Blaze: You see? That's why I don't like you anymore.

Tigerstar: [makes weird face trying not to show emotions] Fine! Be that way!

Blaze: Sorry viewers! Our guest today is Dovepaw!

Tigerstar: Hehe.

Firestar: What?

Tigerstar: I hope my grandson, Tigerheart breaks up with her. Any descendent of Firestar is unwelcome to me.

Blaze: You're mean. I'm really starting to like DovexTiger!

Tigerstar: [sticks out tongue] Ooh! Well! And I'm really starting to like Team Jacob!

Firestar: Oh no you di-in't! You're gonna pay now!

Tigerstar: MAKE ME SUGAR QUEEN!

Firestar: Oh you're going down!

Blaze: You to are BEEPIN BEEP-holes and you don't know all this BEEPY stuff is starting to BEEP me off.

Tigerstar/Firestar: [mouths gaping open in surprise]

Blaze: [wipes self with paws] Now. Dovepaw please come out.

Dovepaw: After that happened, I'm not sure anyone will want to come out.

Blaze: … Oh well.

Dovepaw: So, like I want my warrior name now, so I was thinking Dovedung.

Blaze: Do you know what dung means?

Dovepaw: Doesn't it mean beautiful?

Tigerstar: [snickers] Ya.

Firestar: [still upset over the whole Team Jacob thing]

[Cameraman moves closer to Dovepaw]

Dovepaw: [at cameraman] Who do you think you are! Get that camera outta my face! Get the camera outta my face!

Blaze: [grabs Dovepaw and holds her back] It's okay! You're ok!

Dovepaw: [sticks up middle finger in camera's view while Blaze it holding her back]

Tigerstar: Dovepaw, what do you think about Tigerheart?

Dovepaw: He's so awesome, and dreamy, not to mention handsome…

Blaze: Cool.

Dovepaw: He told me he wants to be a leader, and I said that he should be called Sexystar.

Blaze: …

Tigerstar: Not really what I meant…

Firestar: Wow. I wanted to be called that, but NOOO Bluestar just HAD to call me Firepaw, and I had to save the clans!

Blaze: Firestar, butt out.

Firestar: But I'm a host too!

Tigerstar: That doesn't mean you have the freedom to talk, now go sit in that corner!

Firestar: [listens to Tigerstar] I feel like that cat I saw with one eye, no fur, and was sitting in a dark corner hissing at twolegs.

Tigerstar: [whispers to Blaze] Has he looked in the mirror lately?

Blaze: [slaps on back of head] Shut up.

Dovepaw: So, yeah, I was like "Ivypaw, you're so lucky you're a regular cat!" And Ivypaw was so disrespectful she's like "Oh stop rubbing it in you bastard!" And that really hurt my feelings!

Blaze: I had a sister like that one.

Dovepaw: And then She's all like " I have a boyfriend, and guess what? He's Tigerheart's half uncle!" And I'm like "So what, at least my boyfriend ain't dead you son of a BEEP!"

Blaze: Tell her sista!

Tigerstar: Girls. Never understood them, never will.

Firestar: Same here, oh wait except for Bri, ya, I know her pretty well, and Lyra, I understand her, not to mention Ashly, she understands ME-

Tigerstar: Can you stop it! Go jump off a cliff and this time, Please Lord, make him DIE!

Firestar: I'm twelve years old and I'm gonna have my bay-bee!

Tigerstar: I think you've went from stupid to mentally challenged.

Firestar: No momma! You can't stop me, I'm gonna have my bay-bee.

Tigerstar: Can you please take him off the show. Thank you.

Dovepaw: SO then I was all like "Well at least Tigerheart has a better name than Hawkcrap!" And she was all like "His name is Hawkfrost, you BEEPIN power of three girl!" So then I responded by taking Jayfeather and whacking him on her. But before that I was like "no come here you blind bastard! No over here! Jayfeather, you're BEEPIN me off!" Then I finally came.

Blaze: aren't you a little young to use those words?

Dovepaw: Alpha Kenny Body.

Blaze: What?

Dovepaw: APLHA KENNY BODY!

Blaze: What are you talking about?

Dovepaw: Ok, ok stay with me! AL-PHA-KEN-NY-BODY!

Blaze: You dirty girl!

Dovepaw: Tigerstar why the BEEP did you do that?

Tigerstar: Do what?

Dovepaw: Poo in yo pants! I don't have these super powers for nothing!

Tigerstar: You have super powers for bodily functions?

Dovepaw: You got that right chump!

Tigerstar: -_- I'm outta here.

Blaze: Dovepaw, our time is up, say goodbye!

Dovepaw: Don't you be BEEPIN me! I say it's over when It's over you BEEP hole!

Blaze: Yeah, great. Goodbye peeps.

_The End_

**A lot of swearing in this one. Just to show you, Dovepaw isn't what you think she is! She is a dirty girl! (No not really lol) Don't get me wrong, I like DovexTiger. But I haven't read Night Whispers yet so..**

**_Review for more_**

_**-Warrior**_


	16. S2 Episode 5 A Short Musical

**Sorry again for taking so long to update! * bangs computer crazily * My computer finally let me update! Enjoy this episode.**

Blaze: Hey viewers. Sadly, Tigerstar, Graystripe, and Firestar want to do a short from Mulan. I tried to stop them, but three girly guys are hard to stop.

[Tigerstar, Graystripe, and Firestar are huddled whispering like girls]

Tigerstar: Ready girlz- I mean guyz!

Firestar: Yuperoos!

Graystripe: Yuperoos?

Firestar: slndgvoaerhgngohnpnf!

Graystripe: [looks at Tigerstar]

Tigerstar: [shakes head] Don't ask.

Firestar: For a long time we've been marching off to battle!

Blaze: ..?

Tigerstar: In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle.

All of them: Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.

Graystripe: HEY! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!

Blaze: WHAT THE HE-

Graystripe: [eyes threateningly(At Blaze)] That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for. I want her paler than the moon…

Graystripe's Girl: WHAT NOW MOON!

Graystripe: With eyes that shine like stars…

Graystripe's Girl: [looks at Graystripe and vaporizes him with her eyes that shine like stars]

Graystripe (While being vaporized):Great Starclan! This ain't the girl I want!

Tigerstar: My girl will marvel at my strength…

Tigerstar's girl: [mouth gapes open, eyes widen, stops breathing, dies.]

Tigerstar: Adore my battle scars!

Tigerstar's girl: [adores Tigerstar's water-proof band-aid]

Firestar: I couldn't care less what she'll wear…

Firestar's girl: [clothes magically pop off] AAAAAAAA! GET THE CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE YOU PERV!

Firestar: Or what she looks like….

Firestar's girl: [turns into Quasimodo]

Firestar: OK! I care about what she looks like!

Tigerstar: DUDE! Sing the RIGHT lyrics!

Firestar: Fine. It all depends on what she cooks like!

Firestar's girl: [makes pizza]

Firestar: BEEF! PORK! CHICKEN! [turns rabid and chases girl]

Tigerstar: [at Firestar, and laughs] Bet the local girls thought you were quiet the charmer…

Graystripe: And I bet the ladies love a man in armor.

Tigerstar: Ya, they do, just not with you in it.

Graystripe: [gets angry]

All of them: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war.

Blaze: Since when did you do that?

Graystripe: What do we want?

Firestar/Tigerstar: A girl worth fighting for!

Tigerstar: [sings along] That are not Sasha and Goldenflower… lalala! My girl will think I have no faults…If I'm lucky..

Firestar: And I'm a major find!

Tigerstar: If you're really lucky…

Blaze: Uh, how `bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?

Graystripe: BEEP NO! My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!

Tigerstar: [laughs at Graystripe] HE THINKS HE'S SUCH A LADY KILLER HAHA!

Ravenpaw: [bursts in and rips off shirt] I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!

Tigerstar: [whispers to Graystripe] Yeah the only girl who'd love him is his mother.

Graystripe: [backs away awkwardly and pretends to smile]

Ravenpaw: [pouts and jumps out broken window he came in]

Firestar/Tigerstar: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door.

Blaze: Keep dreaming…

Graystripe: WHAT DO WE WANT GUYS?

All of them: A girl worth fighting for!

Graystripe: [eyes tear up] Wish that I had…

Tigerstar/Firestar: A girl worth fighting for!

[All of them take out flutes and play]

All of them: A girl worth fighting-

Tigerstar: WAIT! We're not fighting at all? How are we supposed to get girls.

Graystripe: Did you just mention my momma! What the BEEP? Bring it on dead man!

Tigerstar: You did not just call me that!

[Graystripe and Tigerstar get into fight]

Firestar: Hey guys come on-

[Firestar gets pulled into fight]

Firestar: SCREAM, SCREECH!

Blaze: Well, they're fighting…not necessarily for a girl but…CLOSE ENOUGH! Sorry no guest for today, well you can pretend Graystripe was the guest.

[Ambulance siren rings]

Blaze: TIGERSTAR! When I found out what you've done-

[screen fizzes up]

_The End_

**I do not own Mulan or A girl Worth Fighting For. Oh yeah, I don't own Warriors © either. I just own this story. Ok, enough of that "not owning" stuff. Sorry there was no guest today. I just felt like doing a musical for once. Really short episode. Expect more episodes! Oh yeah, forgot to mention this yesterday, I'm starting to except OC's! Just tell me:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Clan (For the warrior oc people): **

**Dead/Alive:**

**Evil/Good:**

**Funny/Serious:**

**Example:**

**Name: Steve (I'll accept warrior names) **

**Personality: Is sometimes an idiot (Joking)**

**Looks: Brown tabby tom**

**Clan (For the warrior oc people): He's a kittypet. No clan. **

**Dead/Alive: Alive, but nearly dead.**

**Evil/Good: Neutral**

**Funny/Serious: He's sort of funny because he's mentally challenged.**

**The reason I need to know all the dead/alive, evil/good, funny/serious stuff is because I need to know how to write them, another thing, sorry if I don't write them the way you wanted me to.**

**_Review for more_**

**_-Warrior_**


	17. S2 Episode 6

**Nothing much to say…**

**…**

Blaze: Hello! Welcome to Warrior Cats Talk Show.

Tigerstar: Since last episode, Firestar and I have been laughed at! Maybe our show is coming through!

Blaze: yeah, lets say they're laughing because of that…anyway our guest today is Fallenshadow.

Firestar: Tigerstar, isn't she your neighbor or something.

Tigerstar: Oh God…my ANNOYING neighbor.

Firestar: This should be a good episode then.

Tigerstar: ha ha.

Fallenshadow: [struts] Hello my beloved. [Tigerstar]

Tigerstar: For the last time, Fallenshadow, I'm married.

Fallenshadow: You're married twice, why not a third time?

Tigerstar: uhhhh…[thinks hard] I'm way out of your league! I mean, I only killed eight cats, you killed like 11 people!

Fallenshadow: True dat sweetie pie.

Firestar: Crap. [thinks about all the cats she killed]

Fallenshadow: Tigey, I'll accept our differences for us.

Tigerstar: There is no us!

Fallenshadow: DON'T YOU SAY THAT!

Tigerstar: There-ther-th- WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?

Fallenshadow: My persuasive powers. That makes me unique in the art of killing.

Blaze: Ahh. So Fallenshadow, why are you here exactly?

Fallenshadow: [puts on puppy dog eyes] Please leave us now.

Blaze: [is hypnotized] Yes Ma'am.

Firestar: What about me?

Fallenshadow: You can stay, if Tigerstar is too stubborn to understand our love, -which is highly unlikely-, you're my unfortunate mate.

Firestar: BEEP!

Tigerstar: Ok, I admit you're a better killer than me, so what? What about your mate?

Fallenshadow: Oh that potato sack? I dumped him after I murdered my kits.

Tigerstar: [twitchey thing goin on with his eye] FALLENSHADOW! Get a hold of yourself.

Fallenshadow: You wanna know about my love life? I had this mangiac as a husband! [mangiac: mangy+ maniac=Mangiac.] His favorite food was bird! I mean come on! My favorite food is squirrel!

Tigerstar: hey that's mine too- [shuts himself up]

Fallenshadow: That's only one of the reasons why you should be my mate.

Firestar: [is reading the magazine, Gossip Girl] Ooh! Brittany is a dirty girrrrrl! [looks at Tigerstar and Fallenshadow staring at him] What? Carry on with your bickering.

Fallenshadow: [shrugs] Also he was the ugliest cat ever! A pale sand color with multicolor eyes..ugh… But Tigey! You're the handsomeest tom I ever met!

Tigerstar: Well, I can't deny that. It's the truth.

Fallenshadow: how do you do it?

Tigerstar: well if the shoe fits..

Firestar: I don't wear any shoes!

Tigerstar: Exactly!

Fallenshadow: [yawns] BLAZE, HONEY! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!

Blaze: [shakes head as if she has a head ache] uhhh? What happened.

Fallenshadow: Nothing important. You can ask me questions now.

Blaze: What clan did you come from?

Fallenshadow: SHUT UP! I only accept questions from Tigey!

Blaze: [looks at Firestar and whispers] Who's Tigey?

Firestar: [still reading Gossip Girl] Huh? Wha? Oh, I think its Tigger, now silence please!

Blaze: No help at all..

Tigerstar: uhh. [is sweating like crazy] What clan did you come from Fallenshadow?

Fallenshadow: Did you notice that you were the one that asked me the question?

Tigerstar: Uhh…

Fallenshadow: hehe. Love works in many ways. Now, I come from Thunderclan, the same clan you were born in.

Tigerstar: [softens] Oh yeah, I was born in Thunderclan!

Blaze: No duh. That's why the whole first series was pretty much based upon you and Firestar.

Tigerstar: Don't you think the mice are so overrated?

Fallenshadow: Definitely. What about the medicine cats?

Tigerstar: Don't even remind me. There was this medicine cat who HATED me.

Fallenshadow: yes deary, Goosefeather.

Tigerstar: How would you know that.

Fallenshadow: I did my history on you. And since I'm dead, I also know what will happen in the future.

Tigerstar: [backs away awkwardly]

[camera goes black]

Tigerstar: NO! You can't do that!

Fallenshadow: Bet on it honey!

Blaze: What the crap!

Firestar: ooh! Jessica, you bad girl!

[camera comes back on and Fallenshadow and Tigerstar are gone]

Blaze: Yeah… I think Tigerstar took Fallenshadow to Burger King. Anyways, bye!

_The End_

**I do not own Burger King, I do own Gossip Girl. I made that up. (But if there is a magazine out there named Gossip Girl, I DON'T OWN YOU) Note to Fallenshadow962:**

**Sorry if I wrote your charie wrong.**

**_Review for more_**

**_-Warrior_**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**~ Author's Note ~**_

_**Hello Reader, I have a few announcements. First, I am sorry that I haven't uploaded chapters lately. I've recently been distracted. But I will upload as soon as possible. Second, I am planning on ending Warrior Cats Talk Show with the 2**__**nd**__** Season Finale. I'm planning on writing other stories, that's why. That is all I would like to say. **_

_**Goodbye for now.**_

_**-Warrior **_


	19. S2 Episode 7

**Thanks for waiting guys. Here's another guest. **

… **[] [] [] …**

Blaze: Welcome to episode numba 7 peeps!

Tigerstar: Since when do you talk gangsta?

Blaze: Tigerstar, that's not talking like a gangsta. A gangsta swears in every sentence.

Tigerstar: True, true.

Firestar: Hey I know somebody who does that!

Tigerstar: who?

Firestar: You when you're angry!

Tigerstar: [is angry] You son of a BEEPIN BEEP!

Firestar: See?

Tigerstar: [strait face] Yeah, I see your point..

Blaze: Boys, boys! We need are guest already!

Tigerstar: Huh? Whyyy?

Blaze: Have you forgotten the whole point of the show?

Tigerstar: Isn't it to talk about each other's feelings?

Blaze: [looks at if crazy] NO!

Tigerstar: awwww…

Blaze: [face palm] Willowstar come on out!

Willowstar: [laughs crazily while walks] HI! WASSUP? YOU CAN'T TOUCH DIS!

Tigerstar: [is thinking of Firestar] Let's see, who does she remind me of..?

Firestar: I dunno-HEY!

Willowstar: [sits down]

Blaze: So, Willowstar, what would you like to talk about?

Willowstar: I wanna talk about dem [points at Tigerstar and Firestar]

Blaze: [scratches head] Uh, okay?

Willowstar: First of all, Firestar, honey?

Firestar: Ya?

Willowstar: You should just die already!

Firestar: [is hurt] Well, I don't want to give out any spoilers, but your wish will come true sadly..

Willowstar: YAY! And YOU! [at Tigerstar]

Tigerstar: Oh great, it's not like I don't get judged by Blaze all the time…Yeah Willowstar?

Willowstar: You disgrace the name of evil!

Tigerstar: Well hey, I didn't know we couldn't have burritos!

Willowstar: [face palm] Not that! You're biggest mistake in life!

Tigerstar: Having Brambleclaw?

Willowstar: No, your other one.

Tigerstar: Oh you mean trying to take over the forest? Yeah, Leopardstar convinced me to start a day early, because she had a car insurance meeting on the day that it was scheduled to happen. Blame her.

Willowstar: Everyone agrees Leopardstar had her fair share of problems..

Tigerstar: [nods]

Willowstar: But I have a different plan to take over the forest!

Tigerstar: Really? What!

Willowstar: I can't tell you! You'll just ruin it all over again!

Tigerstar: What did I ruin for you in the past?

Willowstar: Lets see, that time you held the evil cats meeting at a bar, the time you were so drunk, you went through a red light, which I happened to be there, and you crashed into me. Not to mention I had to pay form car and yours!

Tigerstar: oh yeah..

Blaze: ANYWAY! Lets look back on your life accomplishments, Willowstar!

Willowstar: [shrugs] Fine.

Blaze: Everyone turn your attention to the big screen!

Firestar: Ooh Goodie! A movie!

_[] [] []_

_The time Willowstar threw Stuffed Animals._

_Willowstar: HEHEHE. I WANNA FREAK EVERYONE OUT! _

_Jayfeather: You pretty much accomplished that the day you were born. _

_Willowstar: [gasps] Y-Y-YOU'RE JAYFEATHER!_

_Jayfeather: I am? Oh jeez, I though I was Brad Pitt! _

_Willowstar: Uh Huh. [throws Stuffed Animals in camp] STUFFEDCLAN IS ATTACKING! STUFFEDCLAN IS ATTACKIN! _

_Daisy: [SCREAMS] SOMEBODY SAVE MY BABY! SAVE MY BABY! _

_Firestar: EVERYONE SHUT UP! It's just Willowstar! _

_Willowstar: Ruin my fun…he should die…murder…_

_[] [] [] _

_The Time Willowstar ran around the lake. _

_Willowstar: I'm gonna frustrate Windclan cats! [runs in safe zone around the lake] _

_Onestar: What the BEEP? _

_Ashfoot: Oh BEEP, not her again… _

_Willowstar: YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! [shakes butt in direction] _

_Onestar: [with the anger management issues he has] Oh my GOD! I WANNA RIP SOMEONE APART! [looks at Ashfoot] _

_Ashfoot: Hey, no! Don't come near me! NOOOO! _

_[] [] []_

Firestar: Well, that was entertaining!

Blaze: Oh…my…God… someone get her out of here!

Tigerstar: Gladly. SECURITY!

Willowstar: I'll get you all! Bye peeps!

Blaze: [sighs and shakes head] Glad she's gone. Anyway, that's all for today! Bye!

Tigerstar: Hey Firestar.

Firestar: What?

Tigerstar: Yo Momma's so fat that when she gets together with the whales, they all sing "We Are Family!"

Firestar: Oh yeah? You Momma's so fat that when she goes into space, she's bigger and gassier then Jupiter.

Tigerstar: haha Yeah no. [beat up Firestar]

_The End_

**Well, that was it. Good news! (for me anyway) I finally uploaded the first chapter for my new Story, it's just, I haven't published it yet. I'm trying to think of a name for it. Can you help me?**

**The Story is About:**

**Hollyleaf. She is actually alive, and is found by two toms, and later, she makes her own clan. **

**WHAT SHOULD I NAME IT! ****I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I thought about The Rise Of Hollyleaf, but it seems everyone calls it that! **

**Anyway, you don't have to answer my question about my new story. I would just like your opinions on what it should be called. **

**Hope you liked the episode!**

**_Review for more_**

_**-Warrior**_


	20. S2 Episode 8

**Oh my gosh. It's been FOREVER since I uploaded…SORRY! . I'm angry at myself..lol.**

Blaze: Well. What's today's episode? The eighth?

Tigerstar: to be exact, well I dunno.

Firestar: Hey Tigerstar,

Tigerstar: What?

Firestar: Are Tawnypelt and Mothwing still stalking you?

Tigerstar: I don't really know. I haven't checked in days.

Blaze: Maybe they gave up!

Tigerstar: [face palm] If I know anything, it's who my daughters take after.

Blaze: Who?

Tigerstar: Well der, I dunno, THEIR FATHER?

Blaze: Are you being fresh with me?

Tigerstar: [mutters] Very fresh…

Blaze: grrrr… Our guest today is Blazeflower.

Tigerstar: Who's she?

Blazeflower: [is standing right behind Tigerstar] Hi.

Tigerstar: Oh snap, I don't have any money- Oh. It's you.

Blaze: Please sit down, Blazeflower.

Blazeflower: Kay.

Blaze: So Blazeflower, what is your goal in life?

Blazeflower: To take over the world!

Tigerstar: Oh my God… aren't me and Fallenshadow enough?

Blazeflower: Well, Tigerstar, you're plan epicly failed. And now you're on a talk show. I think someone's going to have to replace you!

Tigerstar: … JUST WAIT! ONLY TWO MORE EPISODES TO GO AND YOU'RE MINE!

Blazeflower: I'll keep that threat in mind. [not] Why should I be afraid of this old cat? I mean, he's like a million moons old!

Tigerstar: I'm only 52!

[awkward silence]

Firestar: Hey Blazeflower!

Blazeflower: What?

Firestar: I can get you a job at a super market!

Tigerstar: You have to trust me on this. Don't listen to him.

Blazeflower: Why?

Tigerstar: it was a dark and stormy night…Firestar was on night duty, and he was a cashier.

_[] [] []_

_Tigerstar: Give me all your money!_

_Firestar: One dollar please!_

_Tigerstar: Are you being fresh with me?_

_Firestar: Very fresh. _

_Tigerstar: [Punches crazily] _

_[] [] []_

Blazeflower: yeah, you're right.

Blaze: So…. Do we have anything to talk about?

Firestar: ok, ok! There are three people-

Tigerstar: Firestar, no one wants to hear your lame jokes.

Firestar: Well, that's you're opinion!

Blazeflower: I've only been on the show for ten minutes, and I learned that I don't even want to hear your "jokes".

Firestar: awww… Blaze?

Blaze: Nothing personal, Firestar, but, you don't really have talent in the art of jokes.

Firestar: BEEP YOU ALL!

Everyone: …

Blazeflower: Well, I better go start to take over the world. [at Tigerstar] I have a feeling we'll cross paths again.

Tigerstar: I knew I recognized you!

Blazeflower: [leaves]

Blaze: Where do you see her?

Tigerstar: At my Spa!

Firestar: [FLASHBACK]

_[][] []_

_Tigerstar-like person: What's up girlfriend! _

_Firestar: HI! _

_Tigerstar-like person: So did you see my nails, they're like SO gorgeous._

_Firestar: Oh no you di-in't! Mine are dazzling!_

_[ S2 Episode 2] _

_[] [] []_

Firestar: So that WAS you!

Tigerstar: So?

Blaze: Thanks for watching Warrior Cats Talk Show! Blaze is over and out

Firestar: EAGLE1 FOX2!

Tigerstar: Oh Lord, please help me.

_The End_

**Short episode, I know. I take the writers walk of shame, because I AM going to end this soon. Anyway, There is Blazeflower for you, Blazeflower. Hope I wrote your character right.**

**…**

**Oh, and I finally picked a name for that Hollyleaf story! It took me a half hour to choose, and then, I had to call my friend for their opinion.**

**Our winner name is: A Life Almost Lost.**

**I took Enyo14's suggestion and just switched one word**

**Well, that's it for today! BTW I don't own EAGLE1 FOX2 lol. **

_**Review for more**_

_**-Warrior **_


End file.
